fnaf_ucnfandomcom-20200215-history
Freddy Fazbear
Character Info = Freddy Fazbear, often called just Freddy, is the titular antagonist of the Five Nights at Freddy's franchise and the mascot of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. He is one of the selectable characters in Ultimate Custom Night. He's one of the five original Five Nights at Freddy's characters, along with Bonnie, Chica, Foxy and Phone Guy. Menu Description He approaches from the Left Hall. Keep track of him on the monitor and shut the door when he is standing in the doorway. He moves faster as the building gets warmer. Behavior Freddy will always appear in CAM01, the camera which shows the hallway to the left of the player's office. Once he spawns, he will start slowly making is way toward the left door. This process is divided in four distinguishable stages, the fourth one being the right time for the player to shut the door, avoiding his jumpscare. Once the player shuts the door, they may only open it after they hear a thud, indicating that Freddy has despawned. If Freddy isn't anywhere to be seen in the left hallway, he's been despawned. He will then spawn again after some time and restart his movement route. Freddy's jumpscare ends the night immediately. The speed at which Freddy transitions between phases will increase with the temperature, as well as how often he spawns in the left hallway, therefore keeping the temperature low is recommended. Death Quotes Freddy has no death quotes due to him not talking and instead playing his signature jingle. Trivia *Freddy was originally called Freddybear, as seen in the Kickstarter and the Five Nights at Freddy's Steam description.[http://www.kicktraq.com/projects/977464073/five-nights-at-freddys Kickstarter - Five Nights at Freddy's by Scott Cawthon] **This name is similar to Fredbear, the old version of Freddy from Fredbear's Family Diner. *Freddy himself was the first original animatronic to be programmed in the UCN roster at 56%. *Freddy Fazbear's mechanic involving him attacking from the Left Hall references one of his traits from Five Nights at Freddy's, where if the player ran out of power, Freddy would approach from the Left Hall, playing his Toreador March to signify his kill. *In his character selection mugshot, Freddy doesn't appear to have the human handprints shown on his face from Five Nights at Freddy's ''and ''Five Nights at Freddy's 3. '' *The music that Freddy plays is a musical box rendition of Georges Bizet's ''Votre toast, je peux vous le rendre (the Toreador Song ) from the opera "Carmen". The song can be found here . *Freddy Fazbear is the first of three animatronics to have a jumpscare preceded by music. The others being the Marionette and Ballora. *Freddy has more counterparts than any character in the series. *Freddy and Foxy are the only animatronics that have variations in every installment succeeding the first game. *The laugh that is heard while Freddy moves is actually an audio clip of a girl giggling, only slowed down. *Freddy was supposed to be voiced by Tim Simmons, but he never spoke throughout the game. It's unknown if Freddy will have the chance to speak in any future updates. *Freddy is one of two characters who can enter the office only through the left door, the other being Nightmare Fredbear. *Clicking on Freddy's plushie's (which is on the first office desk) nose will cause it to produce a honking sound. References |-| Gallery = Freddy_phase_1.png | Freddy's first phase in the left hallway, as he spawns. Freddy_phase_2.png | Freddy's second phase in the left hallway, walking toward the left door. Freddy_phase_3.png | Freddy's third phase in the left hallway, getting closer to the left door. Freddy_phase_4.png | Freddy's fourth and final phase in the left hallway, really close to the left door. Freddy_jumpscare.gif | Freddy's jumpscare if the player doesn't shut the left door in time. Category:Characters